Committing Treason
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Torn between my own princess and the princess of the moon, in the end I chose her. TAIKI'S POV


**A/N: This is my first time writing in Taiki's pov. So I'm sorry if this may not be to your liking. Please be nice to me also read and review! Thanks.**

**--**

**TAIKI'S POV**

It was hard to believe that Seiya had fallen for the moon princess. What about our princess? Had she forgotten about Kakyuu and our mission? She was the most fairest, the most bravest. Unlike Serena, the moon princess. I made every effort to keep them apart, hoping to sever the feelings that tied them together. But it proved fruitless. She was too stubborn, she couldn't let Seiya go. What about her boyfriend? Did she forget about him? She shouldn't hang on to Seiya and lead her on. It wasn't right.

I told her off, I kept them apart only for a while. They were both stubborn fools in love. This feeling, it wasn't because I wanted Seiya to remain loyal to Kakyuu and Yaten and I. It was only for my own selfishness I had realized one night. The moon princess invaded my thoughts one night while lying in bed. There was a lot on my mind, the fight with Galaxia and the revenge we had for our princess Kakyuu. Serena was there in my mind, smiling so happily at me with those cerulean eyes. I shook the thought off. There was no way, I had thought. But my heart thought otherwise. The feeling I had with Seiya and Serena, were ones of jealousy. I wanted Serena to myself.

Every time I bumped into her, or even talked to her because of a certain blonde (Minako), my feelings get the best of me and I act enraged at her. Her naiveness had clouded her thoughts. I wanted to tell Serena how I felt about her friendship with Seiya. But she had mistaken it for our loyalty with Princess Kakyuu.

When we spoke face to face at the concert, her eyes were brimming with tears. My heart stung, I had hurted her. I couldn't let my facade of seriousness break, I had to keep my cold demeanor in order to win her. In order to seperate them and have Serena to myself.

--

It was during our fight with Galaxia in her domain, that the Sailor senshi (Outer and Inner) had left Serena in our hands. It was our turn to protect her. She looked so frail and small holding Chibi Chibi in her arms. My hatred for the Sailor Senshi melted at that moment. They entrusted us with their princess and now it was our turn to protect their princess, a chance to let go of our ill thoughts of failing our princess. It was an opportunity granted.

Our bodies were badly cut and bruised. We did everything in our power to get a hit in at Galaxia, but nothing was working. There were no scratches on her body. When all seemed lost, we decided to combine our power together and because of that, we made Galaxia bleed. We had lost too much energy in our last attack, but Galaxia had more stored up her sleeves and she gave her attack at us. Serena jumped in front of us and blocked the attack with her wand.

The brave, crybaby princess. My lovely Serena was able to sum up her courage and protect those who were most important to her. But in the end, it was Seiya who had helped her to victory, giving her the courage she needed to defeat the evil Sailor Senshi.

When the fight was finally over and Galaxia finally was rid of her evil, everyone was brought back to life. Even Serena's boyfriend. But that also meant that Princess Kakyuu would also be brought back to life, how perfect. My heart soared seeing Princess Kakyuu appear at our side smiling. But I couldn't help but see Serena above us, hugging her Mamoru. It tugged at my heart to see the scene before me. I swallowed a lump in my throat before paying attention to Seiya and our princess. Things were finally going back to normal and the thought of going back to our home planet and start over renewed feelings within me. I was ready to forget Galaxia and live a new life.

Later that day, we all met up to say our last goodbyes. I couldn't dare say goodbye to Serena. I could only continue to put up my cold demeanor in front of her. I didn't look at her. She could only see Seiya at that moment with her boyfriend's arm around her. I wanted to confess my feelings of love to her before I go, but my mouth wouldn't move. I couldn't communicate with her. If I had opened my mouth, I fear more cruel words will shatter her kind, but innocent heart.

Princess Kakyuu and Seiya said their farewells to the Sailor Senshi and we left. My heart couldn't bear it anymore knowing I wouldn't return to Earth. I felt as though I committed treason within my own heart. I couldn't let the love of my life know my feelings. It was unrequited. It was cruel fate that it had to end this way. There is only happiness between Serena and Mamoru. She was his princess...not mines.

**OWARI**


End file.
